Arbor Day
by Super Chibi Girl Kawaii Kawaii
Summary: PENGUINS AND .....STUFF.....REALLY FUNNY....


I love animals so keep that in mind….please don't try this with any live animal or I'll be forced to remove this story.

**Arbor Day**

: OFF SET :

"Did you hear? The boss is asking us to do some publicity stunts. You know to better our image as actors." Faye brought up in her usual annoying voice.

"No." Spike replied as uninterested as ever. It was the 30 minute break between the shooting of a Cowboy Bebop episode and Spike was determined to spend it without Faye's constant nagging. Of coarse Faye realized that he was ignoring her but she continued the conversation any way.

"So what is it that you'll be doing? You know I can't really see you at some fundraiser for sick kids." Spike looked up from the magazine he had been reading. He gave Faye that leave me alone or I'll be forced to kill you look and went back to reading. And yet Faye saw fit to continue.

"I thought I'd help out at one of those running events. You know, the ones where they run to raise money for people with diseases. Maybe I could serve the runners lemonade or something. They need people to do that sort of thing." Just as Faye was about to further the situation and irritate Spike to no end , Ed popped out from behind the coffee table.

"Faye Faye!" She yelled making Spike jump.

"Oh. Hi Ed." Faye said still determined to pester Spike.

"Edward got Faye Faye job!" Ed said as she stood between Spike and Faye.

"Job?" Faye asked a bit confused.

"Oh! You mean publicity stunt! Thanks Ed!….What kind of publicity did you get me?" Faye had now forgotten about annoying Spike and turned he attention to the very hyper Edward. Faye was pleased to hear she did not have to take the time to find something on her own.

"Here is where Faye Faye needs to be!" Ed thrusted a sticky note a Faye and ran off. Faye looked at the note. It had a specific place and time written on it. Now satisfied with that she then turned to look at Spike, but he had walked off while she had been talking to Ed.

: 5 HOURS LATER:

The whole cast was getting ready to go home. Faye had packed up early and was snow waiting outside the studio door. When Spike walked out she jumped in front of him. Spike looked up from the ground.

"What!" He asked not sure if he wanted an explanation.

"Here." Faye shoved a piece of paper in to Spike's hands. He un folded it to find a specific place and time written on it.

"What the hell is this!" Spike asked, but Faye had already begun to walk away. So without another thought Spike folded the paper back up and stuffed it into his pocket and continued to his car.

: THE SPECIFIC PLACE AND TIME :

Faye opened up the wooden door to a cheap looking building. She walked into the room to find that no one else was there. The room was painted yellow and it was too bright as far as she was concerned. In the far corner there was on single desk and nothing else. Not even a window.

"ED!" Faye yelled out in anger. She was at the right place and it was the time specified on the sticky note. Just as she was going to turn around and leave the door opened and Spike walked in.

"What the hell is this?" His eyes were fixated on Faye.

"Ed said she got me a publicity stunt, but no one seems to be here." Faye said recognizing Spikes anger.

"Ok…So what am I doing here?" Spike asked a bit confused.

"I don't know because you drove here." Faye replied sarcastically. She walked past Spike and went to open the door to leave but just as she was about to turn the door knob, someone opened the door from the other side. The door opened to reveal a small red headed women wearing thick rimed glasses. Faye and Spike stood there just staring.

"Oh good my volunteers are still here." The small women said as she walked over to the desk. Faye and Spike watched her movements. Spike finally opened his mouth and said something.

"Um….what exactly are we…..what did we volunteer to do exactly?" Spike said still a little taken back.

"Well to help the environment of coarse!" said the women in an eerily happy voice.

"What!" Faye asked totally confused with the whole situation.

"Yes you two have volunteered to help out the environment. We will be going to Antarctica to help the poor oil soaked penguins." The women was now grabbing papers from the desk.

"Penguins?" Spike asked.

"Yep! Were do at the airport in 2 hours, so go home and pack for winter!" The lady said giving them a big smile. Both Spike and Faye ran to the door at the same time.

"Some how this is all your fault!" Spike said once he was safely outside.

"Well we don't have to go!" Faye said. Just as she finished that sentence Ed popped out from behind a bush.

"Faye Faye is going to help the penguins!" Ed said as she danced around Spike.

"No she is not!" Faye said as she headed for her car.

"Don't be silly Faye Faye I already told the boss boss about the penguins!"

"What!" Faye yelled and flung herself around to face Ed.

"How could you Ed! I don't want to wash penguins!"

"Well see ya!" Spike said as he went for the escape.

"No you don't if I have to go your going to!" Faye said grabbing his shirt.

And thus beings the great penguin adventure!

: ANTARCTICA 8 HOURS LATER :

"I really don't want to be here!" Faye wined as she picked up another penguin and threw it in a cage to be cleaned. The penguin let out a loud squawk to protest being thrown. All along the beach there were penguin washed up on the shore drenched in oil. It wasn't a pretty site for any environmentalist, but Faye could care less.

A ways down the beach Spike was also picking up the oiled penguin and tossing them half heartily into a cage.

"This is a load of crap! Stupid birds!" Spike said out loud to one of the penguins. He threw the penguin aside and plopped down onto the oil filled sand. He looked down the beach and saw Faye yelling at one of the birds that bit her. He let out a sigh and took of his work gloves.

Spike stuck his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He took one out of the packet, popped it in his mouth and lit it up. He sat there for a few minutes puffing on the cigarette and then decided it was time to get back to work. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it aside.

All of a sudden there was aloud screech. Spike turned to see that his cigarette had landed on a oil covered penguin and now the poor bird thrashed about fully engulfed in flames.

Spike did not know what to do so he did what seemed to be the logical thing. He grabbed the bird and tossed it into the water, but this only seemed to have complicated things. Some oil had washed up on to the beach and it was now on fire along with the still burning bird.

Spike watched helplessly as a rush of fire ran down the shore line setting penguin after penguin a flame.

"OH CRAP!" Spike muttered as he watched the burning birds. This was not the kind of publicity he needed!

Hope you liked it….I love penguins there my favorite bird.


End file.
